The Experiment
by PoorlyKnitted
Summary: Rin and Archer were just supposed to be Master and Servant...right?


Title: The Experiment Anime: Fate/Stay Night Pairing: Rin TohsakaXArcher Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fate/Stay Night...I only own my mind and what I can make those characters do in there. :D

Rin was in the middle of her laughter, giggle really, when Archer pushed her against the wall, trapping both her body against his, and her laughter within her throat.

She looked up, prepared to question his actions, but was once again distracted by his eyes. Cold. Dead. Hallow. He would say all those words to describe his gaze, but she thought differently.

They were beautiful; calculating, controlled, intelligent. They were eyes that drew everything in at once, and rearranged that data to know exactly what to give back as a response. But they were different now. Instead of the perfected control she was used to seeing, his eyes were swirling with conflict, the calculating quality turned up to the point that it nearly looked like they were searching.

But for what?

He was the one that was supposed to know the answers, to see everything with his eagle eye without trying and respond with perfectly sculpted words and actions. What was she supposed to do when he was searching? There was no guarantee that she would have the answer.

Confused and uncomfortable with his silence she did the only thing she knew could comfort her within that moment. She tried to gain control. With the will of her conviction, and spirit of a Master, she raised her palms up to his lower chest and gave a shove, just enough to let him know she was uncomfortable, and wished to be free from her Servant.

He didn't budge.

Instead she saw a hint of a smirk, and for just a moment, saw his calculating gaze back into place. He responded to her shove not with the normal Servant response, but by gently taking her wrists into his hands, and pinning them above her head.

Rin struggled slightly in his grasp, only causing Archer to step even closer to her, effectively preventing any motion at all except for a slight futile wiggle from her.

"I thought you said you enjoyed being dominated?"

It was the first time either of them had spoken since the strange situation began, and it caused her to freeze in her motions and look up his taller frame to see his face. His expression said he seemed amused, yet Rin could detect a taunting edge in Archer's words.

"Never said I wouldn't fight back a bit." She responded with a grin.

His grip tightened at her flippant words, and Rin squirmed ever so slightly against him. He had her nervous, that much was obvious. Even hidden under her sarcastic remark, he could feel her pulse flutter beneath his fingertips.

Experimentally, he moved his hands so one hand could grip both of her wrists, freeing up the other. He paused, waiting for the order that was bound to come, commanding him to stop, but it never came. She showed no reaction to his movement, meeting his gaze without discomfiture.

Curious. She made him so curious.

Ever so slowly he began to trail his free hand down her arms. His fingertips met soft skin, and he was slightly surprised to find that even her occasional scars were smooth.

Always full of surprises this one. What else would she show him?

Archer's free exploring hand continued its journey down her arm until her cap sleeve interfered. Watching Rin's face carefully, he cautiously ran his fingertips beneath the fabric. No reaction. Rin stared at him with a blank look upon her face, as if unspoken allowing him to continue his exploration.

He did, removing his fingers out from under the fabric and trailing his entire hand barely over her shoulder. Palm resting on her shoulder, he lightly trailed his fingertips down the curve of her neck.

There. For a brief second, he felt her shiver.

He repeated his action. Yep, definitely a shiver.

Cautiously, Archer brought his hand closer, until his fingers were caressing her, for once, exposed neck. For a brief moment he wrapped his fingers around her neck, laid gently in the position of a choke. Instinctly, she arched her neck into his touch, biting her bottom lip with anticipation. Ever so calculating, he gently applied pressure.

She gasped, her eyes fluttering closed only to shoot back open with a panic when he removed his hand. Her eyes were so wide, and she had drawn her bottom lip back in between her teeth again.

With nothing more than a long look, he sighed, and then let her go completely. He pushed himself off the wall and began their stroll again, as if nothing had just happened, and without a second glance towards her.

She stood there for a few moments, blinking, with a confused look before she quickly went to catch up with him. She walked in stride with him for a few minutes looking straight ahead same as he, with silence the only thing between them, before she paused and looked at him

"Okay, what was that Archer?" She demanded bewilderment in her eyes.

He looked at her briefly before looking back ahead of them, is eyes seeing everything.

"Just a simple experiment."

_AN: Just a simple one-shot that came to me. I might continue it if I feel like it, and if I get reviews. _


End file.
